Ghost Kiss
by Fayiyong
Summary: Hanya ada dua cara menghindari kegelapan, yaitu membuka mata dan menemukan cahaya, atau menjadi bagian kegelapan itu sendiri. Aku tidak tahu di tempat mana aku berada sekarang-GgioApache! request from: Yuminozomi-kawaii . RnR onegaaaaaiii ?


**Ghost Kiss**

.

.

disclaimer: **Kubo Tite** only

.

created by: **Fayaluzzaline**

.

request from: **Yuminozomi**-chan yang kawaii!

.

A/N: Heloooo! Fay kembali merusuhi FBI dengan crack pair! Wahahahaha! Untuk kali ini, Fay terpaksa memisahkan Ggio dari Soi Fon yang cantik—sekali-kali Ggio juga pengen sama cewek lain kan? *BUAGH* Sebenarnya request Yumi itu GgioSoi, tapi Fay maksa supaya jadi GgioPache. Gomenne, Yumi-chan… untuk readers sekalian, gomen juga kalau ceritanya gaje dan abal. Sebenarnya ada versi lain dari yang ini, tapi Fay putuskan pakai yang ini saja. Okey, ENJOY READING!

* * *

**Ghost Kiss**

* * *

_Hanya ada dua cara menghindari kegelapan:_

_Satu, membuka mata dan menemukan cahaya._

_Dua, menjadi bagian kegelapan itu sendiri._

_Aku tidak tahu di tempat mana aku berada sekarang._

**-Fayaluzzaline-**

* * *

Malam ini begitu berbeda.

Aku berdiri di sini—di depan jendela raksasa yang menghadap tepat ke lapangan depan bangunan sunyi ini. Sayup-sayup telingaku menangkap suara-suara cekikikan dari ruang laboratorium biologi dan toilet—aku tahu itu pasti Sun-Sun dan Mila-Rose—tapi kuputuskan untuk tidak mengacuhkannya.

Malam ini aku sedang tidak berminat bergosip ria dengan mereka; aku mencium beberapa aroma kehidupan dari arah parkiran, dan aku tahu itu jelas manusia.

Angin berhembus menjilati punggungku, membuat tubuh tak kasat mata milikku nyaris bergetar karena merinding.

Suara tegas yang lembut menyapaku kemudian, "Halo, Apache."

Aku berbalik, mengangguk pada sesosok wanita pirang cantik yang berdiri melayang di belakangku. "Selamat malam, Harribel-sama."

"Malam yang cerah ya?" tanyanya sementara sepasang mata hijau mengilapnya tertuju pada cahaya bulan di tengah lapangan.

Aku mengangguk merespon pertanyaannya.

Harribel-sama mengendus udara perlahan, lalu menoleh padaku. "Kau mencium itu?" selidiknya. Aku menaikkan satu alis dan dia melempar tatapannya pada koridor kiri. "Ada beberapa aura kehidupan malam ini."

Aku mengangguk. "Sepertinya semuanya lelaki."

"Benar," Harribel-sama membenarkan.

"Jangan-jangan jurit malam lagi?"

"Sepertinya—kau tertarik?"

"Tidak juga."

"Aku juga—lebih baik jangan kita hiraukan, mereka seringkali tinggi hati." Harribel-sama berbalik, lalu kembali melayang perlahan meninggalkanku.

Aku kembali menatap jendela kaca raksasa itu dengan kepala sibuk mencerna perkataan Harribel-sama barusan.

.

.

"Psstt… Psstt… Grimm! Kau yakin kita nggak bakalan ketahuan?"

"Nggaklah! Siapa juga yang masih betah di sekolah jam segini, sih?"

"Tapi tadi aku mendengar suara-suara aneh!"

"Ah, penakut kau, Ggio! Itu pasti suara Barragan-san yang lagi ngopi di ruang jaganya!"

"Orang aku dengernya di toilet, kok—dan aku nggak penakut, ya, Grimmjow!"

"Itu pasti tikus atau kecoa. Sudahlah, mau ikut, nggak?"

"Ikut."

"Kalau begitu diam."

.

.

Balutan keheningan memudar ketika suara-suara berisik nan tidak mutu itu tertangkap telingaku. Dengan malas, kulangkahkan kedua kakiku menuju sumber suara, sekedar untuk mengecek sedang apa manusia-manusia itu di sini.

Tiba-tiba saja Sun-Sun melongok dari laboratorium biologi; wajahnya tak acuh dan sok elegan, seperti biasa. Dengan kurang ajarnya ia bertanya, "Tertarik dengan manusia, Apache?"

"Cuma mau lihat," balasku tajam.

"Ah, mau lihat atau apa? Itu jelas bukan Barragan-san," kali ini suara Mila-Rose berkata. Hanya butuh waktu setengah detik sampai tubuh transparannya menembus ke luar dari pintu toilet yang terkunci rapat. "Merasakan pubertas ya, Apache?"

Gigiku bergemeletuk mendengarnya. "Kalau kalian bukan kawanku, mungkin sudah kuludahi wajah buruk kalian itu."

Sun-Sun mendengus pelan. "Kusarankan lebih baik jangan terlibat dengan manusia—aku tidak mau kau menyeret masalah bagi kita semua."

"Tidak bakalan. Aku kan nggak niat ngapa-ngapain."

"Dan jangan berinteraksi dengan mereka, atau kau akan dihina!" Mila-Rose mengimbuhkan.

Alisku bertaut, mulai bingung. "Dihina?"

Ia mengangguk. "Padahal aku baru saja selesai bercermin dan tidak sengaja menyenggol ember toilet, eh salah satu dari mereka mendengar suara ember itu dan yang lain justru bilang aku kecoa!"

Aku dan Sun-Sun kompakan meringis geli, membuat Mila melempar tatapan mautnya pada kami berdua.

"Nah," kataku kemudian, "aku boleh pergi kan? Aku janji nggak bakalan apa-apa."

Keduanya hanya mengangkat bahu, lalu masuk lagi ke ruangan masing-masing, meninggalkanku sendirian lagi. Bagiku, itu berarti mereka menjawab "Ya", karena itu aku kembali melayang perlahan menuju koridor utama bangunan sekolah ini—rasa penasaranku makin memuncak ketika mendengar satu suara lain ikut meramaikan perbincangan para manusia di sana.

.

.

"WAAAAA!"

"GYAAAAAA!"

"Ssstttt…!"

"Kau ngagetin banget, sih, Ulqui!"

"Tau! Ngapain sih kau muncul tiba-tiba gitu?"

"Mau kalian apa sih, sampah-sampah? Pertama bilang jangan berisik, sekarang bilang harus berisik. Jadi pilih yang mana?"

"Ck. Menyusahkan banget. Sudahlah, ayo kita ke kelas."

"Oke, oke."

"Dasar kucing-kucing kampung."

"HAH? APA KAU BILANG?"

"Heiii! Hentikan, Grimm!"

"Dasar kucing kampung kau, Grimmjow."

"KUHAJAR KAU!"

"Griiiiim! Hentikaaaan! Kau mau kita ditangkap Barragan-san?"

"Hajar saja kalau berani."

"KEMARIKAN WAJAHMU, KALONG!"

"Heeiiii! Hentikan!"

"Kau saja yang kemari, kucing korengan."

"APA?"

"Sialan! Ulqui! Mulutmu bisa diam nggak, sih!"

Hening.

Aku tertawa geli mendengar percakapan tolol yang terdengar membahana dari dalam salah satu ruang kelas. Ide-ide jahil mulai bertebaran di benakku—apa kubiarkan saja mereka melihatku melayang? Apa mereka bakalan kabur atau justru pingsan? Kelihatannya seru kan?

Maka, dengan modal rasa ingin tahu, aku melayang perlahan ke dalam ruang kelas mereka—terlihat tiga orang cowok SMA sedang sibuk menggeledah satu persatu laci meja yang ada.

Satu, cowok berambut biru muda mencolok. Tubuhnya agak kecokelatan dan otot-ototnya menyembul, membentuk relief-relief kokoh di tubuhnya yang menjulang. Kelihatannya dia seksi repot kegiatan ini—wajahnya selalu frustrasi tiap kali ia tidak menemukan apa yang ia cari di dalam laci-laci meja.

Kedua, seorang cowok pucat stoik dengan rambut hitam legam. Karena wajahnya sudah stoik, kentara sekali ia malas mengurusi masalah ini—dengan santainya, ia malah duduk manis di meja guru, dengan satu tangan dimasukkan dalam kantung celana panjangnya, dan satu lagi menopang dagunya. Sepasang mata hijaunya—yang mengingatkanku pada Harribel-sama—sibuk memandangi jendela kelas yang mengekspos lapangan bola sekolah.

Terakhir, cowok paling pendek dan imut. Rambutnya hitam panjang dan matanya emas menyala. Ekspresinya antara malas dan jengkel tiap kali ia gagal menemukan sesuatu yang ia cari. Beberapa kali ia meminta si cowok pertama untuk menyudahi acara tolol ini, tapi cowok pertama langsung mengomelinya. Bersungut-sungut, ia kembali mencari-cari apa yang cowok pertama inginkan.

Aku terkikik geli—nyaris saja terbahak-bahak.

Apa sih yang mereka cari sampai segitunya?

Rasa iseng merayu logikaku dan memenangkan kesadaranku, membuatku menggerakkan tubuhku untuk menghampiri si cowok ketiga. Ketika aku sudah melayang tepat semeter di atas kepalanya, kuhapus semua aura tak kasat mataku. Bibirku bergerak dan berkata, "Cari apa, sih?"

"Itu lho, kumpulan foto Nelliel yang dikoleksi Grimmjow," jawab si cowok imut, murni reflek. Tanpa menoleh padaku, ia kembali meneruskan pencariannya.

Merasa dikacangin, aku kembali bersuara, "Oh itu. Sepertinya itu ada di atas kepalamu."

"Eh?"

Ia menoleh ke atas kepalanya, tatapannya bertubrukkan dengan tatapanku, dan…

"Hai," sapaku sambil melambai.

"GRIMMJOOOOOOOOWWWWW!" cowok itu berteriak panik, lalu berlari gedubrakan menuju meja guru untuk menghampiri salah seorang temannya—si wajah stoik—dan mengabaikan teman berambut birunya yang berada dua meja di depanku.

"DIAM KAU, GGIO!" dua cowok itu membentak bersamaan.

Masih dengan wajah persis orang keracunan, Ggio—si cowok imut—menunjuk-nunjukku dengan jari tangannya yang gemetar. "L-lihat, bodoh…! Lihat itu apa!"

Dua pasang mata—sepasang zamrud, sepasang safir—menoleh bersamaan ke arahku dan langsung terpaku beberapa menit.

Aku mendesah jengkel. "Oke, namaku Apache, dan aku—"

"GYAAAAAAAAAA!"

Secepat sengatan lebah, ketiga cowok itu berlari kencang meninggalkan ruangan kelas—menyisakan aku sendirian, yang masih sibuk melongo dengan bodohnya.

.

.

Sun-Sun dan Mila-Rose mengomeliku keesokan paginya.

"Aku sudah bilang, jangan terlibat—kau tidak mau dengar sih," Sun-Sun berkata sambil mengelus-elus seekor ular awetan yang tersimpan rapi dalam setoples formalin di lab. biologi sekolah.

Aku menunduk mendengar perkataannya.

"Apache, bodoh juga ada batasnya!" Mila-Rose menegur dengan kata-kata menghujam bagai belati. "Aku paham akan rasa ingin tahumu, tapi harusnya kau juga tahu dong kalau kita tidak boleh menunjukkan wujud di depan manusia hidup!"

"Maaf," akhirnya aku memohon.

"Bukan solusi, Apache," tukas Sun-Sun. "Sekarang mereka sudah tahu wujud—dan bahkan namamu—lalu kau bisa apa? Menghapus ingatan mereka?"

Aku tidak kuasa menahan ringisanku. "Tidak."

"Nah, kan," Mila kembali bersuara, nadanya kali ini menyalahkan, "Apache, kalau sudah begini, kau sama saja melanggar aturan kaum kita sendiri. Apa kau nggak menaruh rasa kasihan kalau sampai eksistensi kita dijadikan bahan lelucon cowok-cowok itu?"

"Lelucon?" tanyaku, belum paham maksud kata-kata Mila.

Mila memutar bola matanya. "Gimana kalau mereka main jelangkung? Atau jurit malam? Atau apalah sejenisnya? Atau yang lebih parah—gimana kalau mereka mengadu pada guru dan memanggil pembasmi hantu?"

Bulu kudukku meremang mendengar dua kata terakhir.

Sun-Sun berdecak. "Kalian berdua sama bodohnya. Poinnya bukan itu!"

Aku dan Mila melongo menatap Sun-Sun.

"Gimana kalau Harribel-sama tahu? Kita bertiga bisa habis dihukum," Sun-Sun menjelaskan poinnya.

Aku dan Mila langsung bungkam—kami jelas tahu konsekuensi dari poin milik Sun-Sun.

.

.

Tapi bagaimanapun, aku mati saat usiaku masih 16 tahun—jadi jangan salahkan aku kalau aku menganut prinsip khas remaja: makin dilarang, makin dilakukan.

Ketika Zommari-san—tukang kebun sekolah—membunyikan bel pelajaran pertama, aku langsung melayang-layang menuju kelas yang tadi malam kusinggahi. Sesampainya aku di sana, terlihat beberapa puluh murid telah duduk manis di atas bangku masing-masing, lengkap dengan mata tertuju pada buku teks atau buku catatan mereka.

Ulangankah?

Semenit kemudian, Starrk-sensei memasuki ruangan. Perangainya yang pemalas dan ogah-ogahan itu selalu menjadi favoritku—dulu, setidaknya. Dengan nada berat ia mengumumkan, "Hari ini kita tes."

Erangan mengalir dari setiap sudut kelas.

"Tidak ada protes," sergah Starrk-sensei. "Masukkan semua buku dan sontekan. Sisakan alat tulis saja. Yang menyontek tidak bakalan kutegur, tapi rapotnya tidak bakalan kuisi."

Semua mematuhinya—meski rasa patuh itu terbingkai dalam sikap malas-malasan, antusias, atau benar-benar tidak niat mengerjakan ulangan.

Starrk-sensei membagikan soal ulangan, lalu kembali ke mejanya.

Lima menit kemudian, aku cekikikan melihat ekspresi wajah seisi kelas: beberapa sibuk tertuju pada kertas soal, sepertinya mencoba menelaah soal-soal keramat itu; beberapa asyik mengisi jawaban dengan lancar; beberapa heboh sendiri, sibuk mencari bala bantuan dari segala arah; beberapa terlihat tidak sudi menatap kertas soal, apalagi mengisi kertas jawaban.

Tatapanku terpatri pada seorang cowok imut—Ggio. Dia duduk di baris dekat jendela, tepat nomor tiga dari depan. Aku tidak bisa membaca ekspresi wajahnya—tebak kenapa? Karena bukannya mengerjakan soal-soal ulangan, anak itu malah mendengkur pelan di atas mejanya! Hebat sekali anak zaman sekarang.

Aku melayang mendekatinya dan memandangi wajah terlelapnya yang memancarkan ketenangan dan keindahan—hei, memang benar, kok, anak ini cukup tampan! Kulitnya putih kecokelatan, warna yang menurutku sangat manis; sepasang bola matanya emas menyala, memancarkan antusiasme dan pribadi cerianya; bibir tipisnya, yang selalu menampilkan cengiran atau melontarkan kata-kata konyol, kini menghembuskan dengkur perlahan; dan tubuhnya langsing, namun maskulin, sehingga tidak ada alasan untuk mengatainya banci.

Iseng, aku meniup wajah Ggio sampai ia bereaksi, lalu segera kuterbangkan tubuhku menuju si cowok rambut biru tadi malam—Grimmjow. Ekspresi wajahnya kesulitan, tapi ia tetap gigih berjuang menyalin jawaban dari seorang gadis cantik berambut hijau toska. Hmmm… inikah Nelliel?

Dari bangku Grimmjow yang terletak paling belakang, aku bisa melihat si cowok stoik tadi malam—namanya… eng… Ulqui? Yah itulah pokoknya. Dan sepertinya anak itu memang pintar—dia mengerjakan soal dengan mudahnya, bahkan wajah stoiknya itu tidak berubah secuilpun.

Aku geleng-geleng kepala—dua tahun lalu ketika aku meraup ilmu di kelas ini, setiap ulangan pasti aku sibuk bekerja sama dengan Sun-Sun dan Mila-Rose. Biasanya Sun-Sun sibuk memberi jawaban setiap ada tes biologi atau kimia, sementara aku akan membocorkan jawaban apapun yang kutahu selain matematika, dan Mila-Rose akan menyalin jawaban-jawaban kami—dia memang yang paling bebal dari kami bertiga, kerjanya hanya berkaca di toilet, membetulkan maskara atau bedak, kemudian mati tercolok _eye liner _di dalam toilet.

Lamunanku buyar ketika kulihat Ggio menguap lebar, lalu mengucek-ngucek matanya sebelum menatap malas lembar soalnya.

Didorong naluri jahil—lagi-lagi—aku menghampirinya dan menatap lembar soalnya. Ah, itu sih, keciiiil. Masa anak-anak ini nggak bisa mengerjakan soal macam itu?

Ggio meraih kertas soalnya, lalu memandangi kertas keramat itu. Tak lama ia bergumam, "_Passive voice_? Memang sudah diajarkan, ya?"

Kuputar kedua bola mataku yang berbeda warna, lalu kucondongkan wajahku ke wajahnya. Setelah wajah kami hanya terpisah sesenti, aku mendekati telinganya dan berbisik, "Jawabannya A."

"Oh, makasih,"sahut Ggio spontan—lalu ia berbalik dan menatapku. "K-K-KAU—"

Buru-buru kubekap mulut berisiknya dengan telapak tanganku. "Diam, bodoh! Kau mau semuanya kacau, hah?"

Ggio megap-megap dalam bekapanku—dan dengan tololnya, anak itu mengundang perhatian teman-teman sekitarnya.

"Ggio?"

"Si Ggio kenapa?"

"Ggio sakit?"

"Serangan jantungkah!"

"H-hei! Cepat bangunkan Starrk-sensei!"

"O-oke…!"

Kupelototi Ggio. "Katakan pada mereka kalau kau baik-baik saja—atau kau kubunuh sekarang!" ancamku seraya melepaskan bekapanku pada mulutnya.

Ggio mengatur napas sebentar, lalu memasang serangan cengengesannya pada beberapa pasang mata yang menatapnya. "Ehehehe… aku nggak apa-apa, kok!"

Semua menatapnya bingung—berani taruhan, mereka pikir dia sudah setengah sinting.

"Lanjut ngerjain, yuk!" Ggio mengajak dengan nada norak, tapi yang diajak menurut saja. Dalam sekejap keadaan kembali normal.

Aku menghela napas, kembali menatap soal ujiannya. "Nah itu, tuh. Yang nomor dua. Jawabannya E."

Ggio menatapku tidak percaya, lalu buru-buru menuliskan jawabanku. Tak lama ia memandangku lagi. "Nomor tiga?"

"B."

"Empat apa?"

"A."

"Lima?"

Beberapa anak mulai menatap Ggio dengan tatapan heran lagi—jelas saja, mereka pikir dia sedang monolog di jam ulangan, kan?

"C—bisa tidak kau diam? Cukup pikirkan saja apa yang mau kau katakan, tidak usah segala diucapkan."

Ggio menurut.

_Enam apa? _pikirnya.

"Kau punya otak nggak, sih?" jeritku kesal.

Ggio nyengir. _Aku belum belajar_, pikirnya lagi.

"Masa kau nggak ngerti satupun?"

_Aku nggak jago bahasa inggris._

"Alasan!"

Kini ia menyerangku dengan _piggy eyes_-nya. _Ayolah…_

"Tidak!" pekikku. Sebenarnya, bicara dengan manusia hidup saja sudah salah, gimana kalau sampai memberitahu jawaban ujian? Aku bisa dimutilasi Harribel-sama. "Kerjakan sendiri!"

_Ayolaaah… kumohon…!_

Kejengkelan merasukiku. "Kau baru kelas 2 SMA, masa sudah menyerah gara-gara ulangan bahasa inggris?"

Ia diam.

"Lebih baik kau kerjakan saja sendiri. Kau kan jadi bisa mengukur kemampuanmu."

_Ayolah… beritahu aku, Apache._

Aku tersentak mendengar ia menyebut namaku. "Apa?"

Ggio menatapku dengan mata kebingungan. _Namamu Apache, kan?_

"Kok kau tahu?"

_Kan kau menyebutkannya sendiri tadi malam._

"O-ooh… iya, ya?"

_Iya. Nah, ayolah, Apache… beritahu aku. Satu nomor lagi saja. _Please_?_

Dasar. Apa boleh buat. "Isinya C."

Ggio mengangguk-angguk. _Thanks_, katanya.

"Sama-sama."

Kemudian, sampai jam ulangan berakhir, aku hanya diam memandanginya mengerjakan soal-soal yang tersisa dengan sungguh-sungguh.

.

.

Seminggu kemudian, aku baru saja hendak menuju ruang 'kamar' Sun-Sun sampai sebuah suara memanggilku.

"Apache!"

Aku menoleh—entah kenapa rasanya sesuatu menumbuk-numbuk dadaku tiap kali aku mendengar namaku disebutnya—dan tebak apa? Ggio berdiri di belakangku, lengkap dengan cengiran khas dan sebuah kotak bekal.

"Apa?" tuntutku galak.

Ggio mengernyit. "Padahal sudah seminggu kita berteman, kenapa kau masih galak juga?" katanya, lalu ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. "Mau makan bekal sama-sama?" ia bertanya kemudian, tangan kanannya menggoyangkan kotak bekalnya.

"Hantu tidak bisa makan," tukasku, walau dalam hati aku menjerit kesenangan karena ia menawariku makan—hei, bukan dalam arti romantis, maksudku… tahulah, sudah dua tahun terakhir ini aku tidak pernah ditawari makan oleh siapapun, kan?

"Temani aku saja," ia mengeles.

Bibirku mengumandangkan sebuah dengusan, tapi aku menurutinya. "Oke."

Ggio langsung berjalan menuju atap sekolah, sementara aku melayang perlahan di belakangnya.

Sesampainya di atap, ia langsung duduk di pojok dan membuka kotak bekalnya, lalu menatapku. "Mau?" tawarnya.

"Hantu tidak bisa makan, bodoh," tegasku.

Ggio mengangkat bahu, tangannya mencomot seekor udang besar dari kotak bekalnya. "Ini juga tidak bisa?" Ia menggerakkan udang itu dengan gerakan meliuk yang menggoda.

Kalau saja aku manusia, pasti sudah ngiler. "Tidak bisa juga."

Ggio menyerah dan akhirnya mengunyah udang itu. "Lalu kau makan apa?" tanyanya setelah menelan.

"Tidak makan apa-apa—toh, kami takkan merasa lapar."

"Wow," Ggio menyahut, sarkatis.

Aku mengabaikan tingkahnya dan memandangi langit lama-lama.

Aku sadar kalau Ggio terus memperhatikanku, dan itu membuatku tak kuasa untuk balik memperhatikannya—aku tidak tahu ada apa dengan dadaku, karena tiap kali ia menatap atau memanggilku, rasanya dadaku seperti ditusuk-tusuk oleh tongkat.

"Hei, Apache," panggilnya sepuluh menit kemudian.

"Apa?"

Ggio mendesah. "Galak banget sih."

Aku memelototinya.

"Oke, oke, santai—kau keberatan tidak, kalau aku menginterogasimu sedikit? Kita kan sudah seminggu berteman, tapi aku tidak tahu asal-usulmu."

Aku mengernyitkan dahi. "Tidak juga."

Ia mengangguk. "Kenapa kau jadi hantu?"

Aku menghela napas. Kenapa topiknya harus itu?

"Dan kenapa kau bisa mati?"

Lagi-lagi. Apa dia tidak bisa menyaring pertanyaannya?

"Aku juga tadi dengar kalau kau menggunakan kata ganti jamak ketika menjawab pertanyaanku soal makan; apa ada hantu-hantu lain di sini? Apa mereka kenalanmu?" ia memberondong.

Aku menghela napas lagi. "Sebegitu ingin tahunya?"

Ia mengangguk. Khidmat. Wajahnya penuh kejujuran.

"Aku bersekolah di sini dua tahun lalu," kataku, memulai penjelasan, "dan aku ada di kelasmu saat itu"—aku menatapnya, berusaha mencari-cari tanda jika ia takut atau apa, tapi berujung nihil—"dan aku murid yang cukup pandai."

Ggio menatapku serius, sementara ia beringsut mendekatiku.

"Waktu itu, aku punya dua orang sahabat. Nama mereka Mila-Rose dan Sun-Sun—mereka juga hantu di sini sekarang—dan kami bisa diibaratkan pinang dibelah tiga saat itu."

"Lalu?" Ggio menuntut.

"Suatu hari, kami sedang dalam percobaan di lab. Biologi, dan seorang cowok brengsek yang sekelas denganku—namanya Szayel—berdebat sengit dengan Sun-Sun—waktu itu Sun-Sun mendapat nilai praktek lebih dari Szayel; cowok itu tidak terima dan mengomel—dan berujung pada tindakan brutal Szayel; ia melempar sebotol air raksa pada Sun-Sun…" aku terhenti, kerongkonganku tercekat membayangkan hari itu.

Tanpa kuduga, tangan Ggio terulur dan menggenggam erat tanganku yang tak kasat mata.

Aku mendongak menatapnya, tapi yang kutemukan malah sepasang mata emas yang meneduh menatapku.

"Jangan diteruskan kalau tidak mau," katanya.

Aku menggeleng dan meneruskan, "Tubuh Sun-Sun tidak bisa diselamatkan; semua bagian tubuhnya seolah melepuh dan terlihat akan meleleh. Ia terus menjerit-jerit sampai akhirnya meninggal di rumah sakit. Kemudian, Szayel dijebloskan ke penjara remaja."

Aku melirik Ggio dan ia masih memandangiku dengan pandangan tadi.

"Aku dan Mila sangat berduka—selama seminggu kami tidak bicara atau bertindak banyak. Guru-guru paham akan kesulitan kami dan memaklumi. Dan dua bulan sejak kematian Sun-Sun… aku yang terkena bencana—saat itu aku sedang berjalan di koridor ketika sebuah batu besar menjebol jendela kaca sekolah dan menghantam kepalaku. Akibatnya, tempurung kepalaku retak dan serpihan kaca menancap di kedua mataku…"

Aku nyaris menangis mengingat penyebab kematianku, tapi kali ini lengan Ggio yang terulur dan merengkuhku ke dalam pelukannya.

"Lalu aku mati…" desisku parau, terisak di pelukan Ggio sementara air mataku tidak bisa terurai. "Aku mati… tapi tidak bisa kembali ke alam sana karena aku masih terikat dendam pada orang yang membunuhku secara tidak sengaja waktu itu—aku arwah penasaran, Ggio!"

"Sssh…" Ggio menenangkanku dan mengelus rambutku. "Kau tidak sendirian…"

Sekarang aku benar-benar menangis. "A-aku… aku… tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi, Ggio… Aku… t-tidak bisa lagi… bertemu keluargaku… atau m-menjadi gadis b-berumur… enam belas…"

"Kau bisa—aku janji."

Aku menengadahkan wajahku dan menatap wajahnya. "A-apa…?"

"Kau bisa menjadi dirimu lagi," ia berkata, nadanya menjanjikan., "Aku janji."

.

.

"EEEH? PACARAN?"

Aku meringis sambil menempelkan telunjukku ke depan bibirku. "Jangan keras-keras, dong…"

"Kau serius, Apache?" Mila kembali berteriak. "Gimana bisa?"

"Ya, Tuhan…" Sun-Sun mendesis dengan paras pasrah.

Aku berdecak. "Bukan… bukan pacaran, kok. Hanya teman dekat…"

"Tapi dia memelukmu!" Mila nyaris menjerit.

"Dan menatapmu lekat-lekat," Sun-Sun menambahi.

Aku menggeleng. "Iya sih, tapi dia kan hanya berjanji untuk menjadi temanku, bukan jadi pacarku."

"Itu namanya dia nembak tidak langsung, Apache," Sun-Sun menukas.

"Tidak, kok!"

Kedua temanku sama-sama memutar bola mata mereka dengan jengkel.

.

.

"Eeh? Kenalan?" pekikku kaget.

Ggio mengangguk antusias di depanku. "Ya! Mereka sudah menunggu di luar pintu!"

Aku menatap pintu menuju atap sekolah, lalu mendesah pelan. "Apa mereka nggak akan panik?"

"Aku sudah cerita semuanya pada mereka kemarin, tenang saja," ia berjanji.

Aku meringis, lalu mengangguk. "Oke."

Ggio mengecup cepat keningku, lalu berkata, "Terima kasih, Che-chan!" lalu ia berlari membukakan pintu itu.

Grimmjow dan Ulquiorra menapaki lantai atap, kemudian menatapku tegang.

"Teman-teman, ini Apache—Che-chan, ini Grimmjow dan Ulquiorra," Ggio berinisiatif mengenalkan.

Aku mengangguk singkat pada mereka. "Hai."

"Hei," Grimmjow menyahut, kali ini ekspresinya berubah tertarik.

"Salam kenal," Ulquiorra menyahut, _poker face_-nya tidak berubah sedikitpun.

Aku mencoba menampilkan cengiran andalanku.

Grimmjow mendekatiku, lalu matanya menelaah tubuh transparanku. "Jadi kau pacarnya Ggio?"

"BUKAN!" tukasku cepat, wajah pucatku seakan bersemu mendengarnya.

"Hee? Kau ditolak, Ggio?" Grimmjow melontarkan pertanyaan pada Ggio—yang sibuk nyengir, lalu mengangkat bahu.

Aku memalingkan wajah dan tanpa sengaja menatap Ulquiorra.

Ia menatapku, menatap Grimmjow, lalu berkata, "Jangan bodoh, Grimm—gimana dengan Soi Fon?"

Grimmjow meringis. "Kau benar."

Aku mengernyit. "Apa? Siapa?"

"Soi Fon itu cewek Ggio," ujar Ulquiorra.

Grimmjow mengangguk. "Cinta pertama Ggio."

Aku menatap Ggio tak percaya. "Kau tidak pernah cerita!"

"Dia mantanku," desahnya.

Kemudian aku melontarkan beragam sumpah serapah sebelum melesat pergi menemui Sun-Sun.

.

.

"… BETAPA KURANG AJARNYA DIA!" aku mengakhiri pidatoku dengan berapi-api. Rasanya sekujur tubuhku lemas dan lunglai. Rasanya kepalaku penat sekali.

Sun-Sun menggeleng. "Sudah kubilang, manusia itu rumit."

"KUBUNUH DIA!" jeritku kesal. "COWOK SIALAN!"

Mila berdecak. "Demi Tuhan, Apache. Kau dengar sendiri, kan? Dia bilang cewek itu hanya mantannya."

Aku mendelik pada Mila. "Harusnya dia tidak usah bersikap sok baik padaku! Kenapa dia memberiku kesempatan padahal dia masih menyukai cewek lain?"

Mila dan Sun-Sun menghela napas lelah bersamaan, dan Sun-Sun berkata, "Memang dia pernah bilang kalau dia suka padamu?"

JLEB!

Timah panas seolah menghujam ulu hatiku.

"_Well_?" Mila dan Sun-Sun menuntut.

Dengan berat hati aku mengaku, "Tidak, sih."

"Nah kan," Mila berseru. "Kau saja yang terlalu berharap!"

"Mila," Sun-Sun menegurnya pelan, tapi terdengar jengkel.

Aku menunduk, berusaha merenungi semua detik-detik yang kulewatkan bersama Ggio—dan keputusannya: Mila benar; tidak pernah Ggio berkata bahwa ia menyukaiku atau mencintaiku, ia hanya menganggapku teman hantunya yang memiliki masa lalu menyedihkan.

Aku menggertakkan gigi. "Kau benar."

Dengusan—entah dari siapa—tertangkap telingaku.

"Lebih baik kau minta maaf padanya," Sun-Sun menyarankan.

Aku menggeleng. "Tidak mau."

"Kau yang salah, Apache," Mila berkata dengan nada lembut kali ini.

"Tapi aku belum siap—mungkin besok atau lusa saja."

Kedua temanku menghela napas pasrah.

.

.

Sudah seminggu aku tidak bertegur sapa dengan Ggio.

Sesekali aku berpapasan dengannya di koridor—wajahnya langsung antusias begitu melihatku—tapi aku mengabaikannya. Ketika ia belajar di dalam kelaspun, aku tidak pernah lagi ikut-ikutan belajar bersamanya atau memberinya sontekan saat tes. Juga ketika ia olahraga di lapangan, aku tidak lagi menyemangatinya untuk mencetak gol, mencapai garis _finish_, atau melakukan _slam dunk_.

Singkat kata: kami putus hubungan selama seminggu.

Aku merasa tersiksa.

Dan parahnya, kedua temanku mengomeliku dan berkata ini semua karena kesalahanku seorang—mereka juga menambahkan, supaya aku harus menemui Ggio secepatnya, lalu meminta maaf.

Karena itulah, hari ini, aku memutuskan untuk mengikutinya pulang selepas sekolah.

.

.

Ggio memacu motor _Tiger _warna putihnya melintasi jalanan sore yang lumayan lengang—aku nyaris memprotes ketika ia memacu motornya tanpa mengenakan helm, tapi protesanku berhasil kutahan; toh kecepatannya tidak bisa dibilang ngebut, walau tapi dia juga tidak lambat, sih.

Aku mengikutinya dari belakang—tubuh hantuku menari-nari di jala kepungan udara, sesekali aku melesat ketika Ggio mulai menambah kecepatan motornya.

Selang lima belas menit sampai Ggio menghentikan motornya di depan sebuah toko—aku tidak peduli toko apa itu. Kemudian, ia turun dari motornya dan melangkah menuju pintu toko itu.

Panik menyerangku—apa yang harus kulakukan selanjutnya? Kapan saat yang tepat meminta maaf? Bagaimana sebaiknya kata-kataku saat meminta maaf? Apakah ia akan memaafkanku?

Setelah pusing sendiri, tiba-tiba saja kulihat Ggio melangkah ke luar toko bersama seorang gadis.

Tenggorokanku tercekat.

Gadis itu manis sekali—rambutnya biru tua sepertiku, dipotong setengah panjang, setengah pendek; matanya gelap dan memancarkan kecerdasan; wajah imutnya kentara sekali memancarkan ekspresi berbeda tiap menatap Ggio; tubuh mungilnya agak lebih pendek dariku, tapi jauh lebih feminin dari tubuh tegapku.

Gadis itu cantik sekali.

Tatapanku beralih menuju Ggio—kelihatannya ia senang, menilik senyum cerianya tidak pudar-pudar selama ia bicara dengan gadis itu.

Otakku menyentakku dengan sebuah vonis mengerikan: inilah Soi Fon.

Benarkah?

Ini gadis mantan pacar Ggio?

Kulempar tatapanku sekali lagi pada dua orang di depanku, lalu sesuatu seolah menyentak-nyentak tubuhku dari dalam.

Air mataku datang tanpa kuundang.

Tanpa bicara, aku segera melesat meninggalkan tempat sialan itu.

.

.

"Haaah…"

Tidak tahu lagi harus ke mana, aku putuskan untuk berayun-ayun sebentar di ayunan taman kota—tidak ada siapapun di sini, kecuali aku. Kupikir, tidak bakalan ada yang bakal memergokiku di sini—sialnya, aku salah.

Bau tajam itu menguar ketika aku bangkit dari ayunan dan berdiri dengan sikap waspada.

Hantu lain menuju ke sini.

Benar saja. Sedetik setelah batinku meneriakkan alarm itu, seekor hantu berwujud lelaki pirang muncul beberapa meter di depanku. Sebelah matanya terlindung penutup mata hitam, sementara wajahnya terlihat kaku dan pasrah.

Aku tahu siapa itu—Tesla, orang yang menyebabkanku mati.

"Apache?" tanyanya dengan suara berat yang agak parau.

Kutumpukan bobotku pada kaki kiri, lalu kuletakkan tangan kiriku di pinggul—poseku benar-benar sangar, kurasa. "Akhirnya kau mati?" aku bertanya kasar.

Ia mendesah. "Aku kecelakaan motor kemarin sore, ketika pulang dari kampus."

Aku mendengus. "Aku bahkan tidak bisa merasakan bagaimana indahnya jadi mahasiswi."

"Kau masih dendam padaku soal itu, Apache?" selidiknya.

Kulontarkan lirikan setajam belati padanya. "Jangan tolol, Tesla."

Ia mendesah. "Aku juga sudah menyusulmu, bukan, Apache? Aku juga mati mengenaskan."

"Setidaknya kau bisa merasakan masa-masa kuliah—walau singkat."

Ia mendesah lagi.

Kali ini aku menatapnya. "Mau apa kau sekarang?"

"Menjemputmu," sahutnya, agak hati-hati. "Aku sudah mati—tidak ada alasan lagi kau berkeliaran di dunia ini."

Kuputar bola mataku.

"Itu aturan dunia kita, Apache," imbuhnya. "Seseorang jadi hantu karena dia belum tenang—harusnya kau bisa tenang sekarang kan? Aku sudah mati, maka tidak ada alasan lagi kau di sini, bukan?"

Gada besi seolah menghantam kepalaku. Dengan susah-payah aku berkata, "Aku tidak peduli, brengsek. Pergi saja sana duluan."

"Apache—"

"Maumu apa, sih?" jeritku kesal. Tatapan sengit kulayangkan padanya. "Tiba-tiba kau kemari dan seenaknya mengajakku ke dunia sana! Kau memikirkan perasaanku tidak? Aku gentayangan selama dua tahun, tolol!"

Tesla menggeleng perlahan. "Kalau yang kau maksud adalah kau masih terikat dengan Sun-Sun dan Mila-Rose, itu takkan berlangsung lama—Szayel sudah mengalami koma, waktunya takkan lama."

Mataku memincing. "Kau pikir aku tega meninggalkan Mila sendirian?"

"Mila-Rose mati karena kesalahannya sendiri—dan sekarang ia terikat penuh pada tempat kematiannya—tidak mungkin ia pergi ke dunia sana selama ia tidak ingin."

Bibirku mencebik—dasar aturan sialan.

"Apa ada hal lain yang masih mengikatmu di dunia ini, Apache?" selidik Tesla, memincingkan matanya padaku.

Tiba-tiba amarahku memudar, berganti menjadi rasa pilu yang menusuk. Tubuhku lunglai—aku jatuh berlutut, lengkap dengan air mata yang kembali menampilkan jati dirinya.

Ggio…

.

.

Seusai nama itu bergaung di benakku, aku langsung melesat meninggalkan Tesla sendirian—tujuanku adalah menemukan Ggio, tak salah lagi. Persetan dengan aturan dunia hantu atau semacamnya; aku tidak peduli. Toh hantu akan tetap gentayangan selama dirinya terikat pada sesuatu di dunia ini, kan? Matinya Tesla takkan bisa jadi alasanku untuk kembali ke duniaku sebenarnya.

Cukup lima detik sampai aku menemukan Ggio di toko tadi.

Tanpa banyak bicara, kumunculkan tubuhku di hadapannya dan kupeluk tubuhnya erat-erat.

"A-Apache…?" desisnya kaget.

Kueratkan pelukanku padanya. "Maafkan aku, Ggio…"

Tubuh Ggio mengejang sedetik sebelum ia balas memelukku erat-erat. "Aku yang salah—kau sudah beberkan semua kisahmu, harusnya aku juga kan? Maafkan aku, Che-chan."

Kulepas pelukanku dan kucondongkan wajahku ke wajahnya. Pandanganku berubah gelap ketika kututup sepasang kelopak mataku seiring mendekatnya wajahku padanya.

Ggio menyambar bibirku dengan bibirnya, lalu menciumku dengan rakus; seolah-olah dirinya adalah seekor harimau kelaparan yang baru saja menemukan seekor rusa betina yang dengan mudahnya menyerahkan diri.

Bibirku dan Ggio bergerak senada, seolah-olah gerakan ini sudah dikoreografikan sebelumnya. Rasanya kerongkonganku membara dan tubuhku disengat oleh listrik selama ciuman berlangsung, tapi itu bukan masalah.

Selama ada Ggio di sini, aku tidak peduli akan hal lain.

.

.

"Harribel-sama."

Ia berbalik, menoleh padaku dengan gerakan gemulai yang indah. Bibirnya bergerak dan berkata, "Ya, Apache?"

Aku melirik Ggio yang sedang menggenggam tanganku, lalu cowok pertamaku itu berkata, "Namaku Ggio Vega, salam kenal, Harribel-san."

Harribel-sama menatapnya. "Lalu?"

Giliranku bicara. "A-anu… Harribel-sama… Tesla… sudah meninggal."

"Ya. Aku tahu."

"Tapi… eng… anu, itu…"

"Apache tidak ingin kembali ke dunia sana, Harribel-san," Ggio menyambar perkataanku. Genggamannya pada tanganku mengerat.

Harribel-sama terlihat terkejut. "Kenapa?"

"Dia terikat padaku sekarang," Ggio menjawab. "Dia takkan kembali ke dunia sana selama aku belum meninggal—kami sudah terikat satu sama lain sekarang."

Perutku langsung serasa disayat-sayat oleh gigi-gigi runcing ikan hiu.

"Benarkah?" Harribel-sama bersuara lagi.

Ggio mengangguk mantap.

Harribel-sama menatapku dan aku mengangguk.

"Kudengar, andalah orang yang bertanggung-jawab atas tiga hantu di sekolah ini, Harribel-san," Ggio melanjutkan, "aku mohon agar anda bisa memberi izin bagi Apache dan kedua temannya supaya mereka bisa tetap berada di sini."

Harribel-sama terdiam, lalu mengangguk. "Tentu aku bisa."

"Benarkah?" jeritku, antusias.

Harribel-sama tidak menjawab; ia berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan kami. Sebelum ia mulai berjalan, aku mendengar ia berkata, "Jangan kecewakan dia, Nak."

"Tentu," sahut Ggio dengan nada menjanjikan. Ia menatapku dan mencondongkan tubuhnya padaku—seolah tahu itu adalah sinyal, tubuhku otomatis condong padanya.

Aku berani bersumpah, ini ciuman keduaku yang termanis selama aku hidup.

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

Nah, gimana? Terlalu panjangkah? Ya, ini fic terpanjang Fay sepanjang sejarah. Endingnya gaje? Tentu. Ceritanya abal? Pasti. Bahasanya ancur total? Memang. Fay minta maaf soal itu semua, karena selama mengetik, ide Fay nyampur jadi satu dengan hapalan pasal-pasal yang sedang Fay ingat-ingat. Gomen ne, minna! Dan untuk **Yumi-chan**: Fay minta maaf karena ceritanya jelek. Sungguh. Maafkan Fay, Yumi :(

**P.S**: Apache Fay buat agak feminin, mengingat dia lagi jatuh cintrong sama Ggio. Dan soal peraturan dunia hantu itu, supaya jelas, aturannya adalah: setiap arwah akan terus gentayangan—atau jadi hantu—selama dia masih terikat akan sesuatu hal di dunia ini. Kebetulan Mila-Rose terikat dengan toilet sekolah tempatnya mati, dan Sun-Sun—selain Szayel belum mati—juga terikat dengan lab. Biologi yang menyebabkan kematiannya.

Okey, minna! Arigato sudah sudi membaca fic alay ini! Sudikah kiranya meninggalkan review?


End file.
